Will you be mine?
by shadow-kiki
Summary: Marth and Roy have been separated. Roy tries to cross from his world to the world in which Marth is in, however while he's gone Ike slowly sneaks into the picture in an attempt to steal the blue haired prince's heart.
1. Chapter 1

I never could understand the people that lived in this world; I had finally thought I knew what it would be like to finally feel the love that these people spoke of. However, I believe that I have found nothing but lies laced together by greed. Never had I thought that my dear loving Marth would betray me like he had, replacing his own loved one with someone else, and so now I may never see him again.

I was left behind, forgotten, in a matter of seconds as if I took place in a magic act there for a moment and gone the next, however I would never return to his side. I knew that he wasn't worth it and yet I still loved him until I fell into this pit that I may never escape from. Why had I gotten myself stuck within this mess people call love?

How terrible this thing they call love is… If only I were aware of it before because then my heart wouldn't ache like this.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

With the loss of Roy I could only sigh, there was nothing I could do about it, well at least to my knowledge. Some of the newcomers were at least nice, but some had also added on to the drama. Now rather than dealing with just Peach and Zelda's annoying behaviors, Samus, who had previously remained out of the conflicts-but I believe with a bit of confidence from Snake she may join in with Nana to hopefully beat out the two other arguing females along with their little followers. Sadly I don't think that they'll defeat Peach or Zelda-I mean, come on! Peach had Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong. Where Zelda had Link-who was simply too stupid to resist pressure, Toon Link-being just as stupid as his older brother couldn't say no either, Ganondorf, Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon. If Samus and Nana were lucky they could attempt to get Ike and I on their side or even Wolf-who clearly wanted no part in it, but then again on their side was Snake, Sonic, Ness and Lucas-only because they secretly have a crush on Nana, Mr. Game and Watch, Diddy Kong, Pikachu-which is almost as useless as Jigglypuff who also happened to be on their side. The Pokémon trainer wanted to play on all sides so they'd all go easy on him, Kirby wanted to see how long they'd all bring him food to try to get him on their side, Lucario and Meta Knight wouldn't even talk to them unless it was in battle, King Dedede just was too self loving for any side but his own. Oilmar, ROB, and Pit were too nice to just choose any side.

While they would ban together against one another, while they were out on the battlefield, it meant nothing to them. They would fight fairly against one another and have respect for other fighters. They would not use sneak attacks-this entirely doesn't count Snake, or those who do not belong to a 'group' but it's not like I go around stabbing people in the back or anything (maybe once or twice but it wasn't my fault they were messing around). They would also admit defeat without flipping out, which surprises me occasionally because who would have guessed that Peach or Zelda have so much control over Bowser or Ganondorf (for example) that they can stop them dead in their tracks from exploding in anger.

Sure there are several people that usually can't control their temper without being told to stop, but some of them would control themselves and calmly state how they believed it was unfair to them and most times there would be a rematch set in the sometime future. However because of the groups, not everyone had someone to calm them down. So whenever there was an argument, the start of it was Ike.

Ike was not a bad guy as much as he had a bad temper, I mean he loved to fight fairly, but he didn't consider items 'fair'. I don't blame him, but he's been murdered by them so many times I can't say that he's in the wrong for protesting items. Yet there are sometimes moments were he's too stupid and stubborn to use them when he has the chance to-especially when it comes down to food. His beliefs are almost as strong as Roy's who wouldn't yell about items and would let the other people use them, but he would say that 'being stronger is not decided by the winner or loser, but by the way they fight'. It amazes me how the young boy-being a short tempered type of person, could say something of the sort as calmly as he had.

Roy was completely different than Ike, despite what others say because of the similarities in their fighting styles. Roy was almost the opposite of Ike in my eyes-yet I can't explain to Link how they're so different I guess it's because I liked him. Some moments were obvious to catch Link's attention to see that they were different. Like whenever Link and I talk to one another and tease Ike about something-when it's really obvious that we're messing around (if you count laughing like idiots obvious), Ike will just yell at us like we had shot his mother-or maybe his little sister that he talks fondly of because I believe his mother died…

Despite the fact that he gets very defensive almost instantly and his slight anger problems, he's an 'alright' guy. It's not like he's amazing, but he's no asshole that'll say 'fuck you' and leave you behind because of a psychotic bitch named Peach that will sell you off to the yaoi community where they do god only knows what to you…

I guess I should stop complaining and **actually** listen to Link while he explains to me exactly why I'm in 'danger'.

* * *

_AN: I'm sorry for Marth's long explanations/drifting thoughts, but it's better to get it mostly done and over with now rather than me sitting here trying to figure out how and when he'll explain everything.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Link looked at me with his eyes full of concern, but I could only smile and ask what he had said. He only gave an annoyed sigh, but he should have expected that I had drifted off to my own world because I didn't care for the events of Zelda's group or anyone's group.

"Marth I believe that-in simple terms, Peach may be planning something against you because she may think that you're with Zelda." I scoffed; does she really think I'd sell my soul to either of those devils? "Marth, I'm serious, I mean you don't have Roy around to keep everyone away, so I'd watch my back if I were you." I could only wonder why the 'elf' had thought that Roy protected me before, I mean I was a completely independent person and never needed his protection even if there was a group of people after me I never needed his help before.

"Link it's not like she can do much more than send her little plumbers, ape, or lizards, so why do I need to be worried? It's not like it's true anyways, so what's so hard about walking up to her and explaining that I'm just a friend of you and Toon Link, just like I'm friends with Samus and Snake. Then I have to also say that you possibly worry more than Roy did, I mean you both would worry so much about such a simple little problem." I took a breath, I knew my friend well and if I continued any further and criticized him for saying that Roy 'protected' me, he would have gotten angry and wouldn't have thought straight as we argued over something that just wasn't worth it anymore.

"Look Marth I would have suggested that, but you know Peach just as well as I do and there is no way she'd believe-" I walked away. I was sick of hearing him worry about me. I have too many people at home worrying about me even getting dressed, but when I have to come here and deal with more worrying; I just think it's ridiculous. I mean there are several princesses and the one prince has to be babied, what the hell? I could hear Link yelling at me, but I just wasn't in the mood to care. Peach didn't scare me, nor did her fat ape or lizards.

I tore my arm away from Link in his poor attempt to stop me. He was scared to let me go for two reasons, one Zelda would kill him if he just let me go-seeing that she would take this as a perfect opportunity to try and suck me into her group, and two, because he was my friend and he was scared that Peach would have all of her fat pigs attack me. I only glared at Link; he knew I meant it as in 'leave me alone' rather than 'stop it because I hate your guts for the rest of the day like other drama induced bitches do'. He only stood there with a worried look before saying 'good luck' and walking away-trying to prepare himself for the worst Zelda can do.

I walked to where Peach and her little goons would hang out, which was the garden because the two lizards and ape were not potty-trained, at least that's the only reason I can figure to be accurate. Without any restrooms around the poor excuses for plumbers didn't have people shouting at them to fix the toilet finally, but that's just my second guess. I knew it wasn't because Peach actually liked flowers; in fact, she hated them-at least from what I have seen.

I placed my right hand on the hilt of my sword for comfort and protection. If they were to jump out on me I would be the first to draw blood. If not I would not fare well in the fight, seeing they had more power than I had and so if I were to be hit it would not only be a disgrace of what I believed in (power is not as great as speed), but it would it would be an awful wound for me to fight with.

Peach sat in the center of the center of the garden, which-in my eyes-looked similar to a poke ball because of how the garden was separated with the walk ways. Flowers from all the places in which we come from were divided across the garden's outer semicircles, where trees of all sorts littered the garden at what seemed to be random points-I have figured that the placement of even the trees were decided by what would be least lethal to the delicate flowers around them. The center circle-where Peach sat-held flowers not known to any of our worlds, but were created by the master hand to show that the world in which held people of all sorts and different worlds and customs, had its own individuality.

"Peach I would like to have a word with you, for you are causing people to believe that I am against you and with Zelda." This was as kindly as I could say 'Peach you little bitch you're thinking that my friends are my allies against you' with a simple frown rather than a completely pissed off face. She patted the ground next to her for me to sit with her. I looked across the garden out of the corner of my eye, I could feel that this was just a trap, but there was no sign of any of her goons. With a sigh I sat next to her and attempted to smile at the bottom of my heart-but I couldn't so I simply put on a fake smile to make her happy. "Peach, you know very well that I would never go against you." I resisted the urge to vomit because of how kind I was to her, but this moment was like negotiating with other countries' leaders. "I know very well that placing myself in the middle of-" I was cut off by a scream that echoed though out the garden.

I hadn't realized I was on my feet with my sword drawn and pointed at Peach until I heard Mario and Luigi panicking behind me. Peach's eyes were wide as if she hadn't even seen me move. I assume that at the moment I had believed that if someone was to harm me, they would pause if I had attacked an innocent little princess that they served, and it had been true. However I don't believe that they were going to attack me and so I lowered my blade and spoke the one word apology before heading toward the sound of the scream.

Marth was the only one that kept me going, the only one that kept me floating in this empty space…

If he could see me I wonder what he would say about me being so helpless. I wonder if he would reach his hand out and help me out of here. I wonder if he would even care that I'm lost between worlds or that I've been in here for an unhealthy amount of time…

If only I hadn't seen Marth through the magic of Master Hand's brother… I should have guessed this is what would happen…

* * *

**A/N: I feel so bad for making Roy's parts so short, but I can't add too much, but I would like to let it be known that he is_ there _somewhere…**


End file.
